


【罗莱吉】欧洲再无明灯

by engle89



Series: 欧洲再无明灯 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, M/M, Top! Reinhard, Top! Reuenthal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engle89/pseuds/engle89
Summary: 罗莱吉。一战前夕的欧洲 。十二年，孤独的重量，悔恨的负荷。究竟谁是医生，谁是患者，谁是真相无形的囚徒？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主罗吉，年下，罗为吉的养子
> 
> 莱吉曾经在一起，后因政见不合分开
> 
> 狗血，必须的

鼓手霍奇被扔进坑里掩埋，正如找到时那样，没有棺材；他的坟地是南非的一座小山，把周围的平原稍稍撕开；这坟墓上空的每个夜晚，异国的星座在西边摆开。刚从威塞克斯老家来到这里，年轻的鼓手霍奇弄不明白，灌木丛丛，沃土扬尘，广阔干旱的高原意义何在？昏暗的黑夜茫茫一片，闪烁的星座好生奇怪。正是这无名平原的一角，霍奇将要长眠，永不离开；他将长成一棵南方的大树，带着北方质朴的头脑、胸怀，任凭星星闪烁陌生的眼睛，把他的命运永远主宰。

by 哈代

 

夏日的伦敦慵懒中透露出一丝丝活力，夕阳斜斜地照在建筑物上，地上满是拉长的影子。吉尔菲艾斯站在窗边看着工人们举着长长的竹竿伸进路灯内部将它们一盏盏点燃，他喜欢在夏日傍晚欣赏此景，给他无法言说的安慰和满足，真希望这样的景色可以一直持续下去。1914年6月28日，欧洲沉浸在诗意的繁荣平静之中。从上个世纪中旬开始的启蒙思潮和革命运动，轰轰烈烈地开始又慢慢地平静下去。

 

罗严塔尔跨入家门时正是晚上六点，他颇有些惊诧地发觉养父吉尔菲艾斯在家看小说，他的书桌上摊着一封随笔，鼓手霍奇，罗严塔尔扫了一眼只看到一个开头。看见养子回来，吉尔菲艾斯取下眼镜，微笑着让女仆准备开饭。

 

齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯男爵是外交部助理次长，德国出生，柏林求学，不过现在，他比任何人都要显得更像英国人。吉尔菲艾斯十七岁时来到英国，还说着德语，然后顺利地通过了公务员考试。他在英国的官僚体系中攀爬了不过十五年，便得到了现在的这个职位。他虽然绝顶聪明，但是本人好像并不知道似地，对他人总是谦恭温和，从不摆架子。加之他外貌出众，从贵族小姐们到一般的政府女性职员，很少有人不是他的粉丝。然而他不近女色，故而至今仍是单身，从未传出过任何桃色绯闻。

 

有传闻说吉尔菲艾斯与现任内阁总理莱因哈特.罗严克拉姆之间有着不正当的关系，不过这些捕风捉影的消息在第二次布尔战争之后便彻底消失。吉尔菲艾斯与外交部长巴尔.奥贝斯坦产生了巨大的分歧，而罗严克拉姆公爵这次依然没有选择好友的一边，再伟大的情谊也不一定能跨过理念与主义的不和。当年莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯两人相识于柏林的街头，彼时莱因哈特还是一位普通的贵族青年，与女性好友希尔德.玛琳道夫伯爵小姐前往德国拜访名医约瑟夫.布雷尔，吉尔菲艾斯则是陪着父亲的好友去布雷尔大夫那儿做心理咨询。莱因哈特至今还记得吉尔菲艾斯穿着白衬衫，手上端着托盘，问他们要不要来一点奶茶。孤独只存在于孤独之中，一旦分担，它就会伴随着空气蒸发到虚无之中。吉尔菲艾斯分担了莱因哈特的孤独，他为心灵干涸的金发青年提供了一个奢华的安歇之处。莱因哈特理所当然地爱上了他，为此甚至费了一些心思说服吉尔菲艾斯的家族，将他从德意志联邦带到大英帝国。

 

莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯的关系，就像亚历山大大帝与赫费斯提翁，他们互相理解，互为良师益友，这样美好真挚的感情莱因哈特以为是永恒的，直到他入驻内阁。吉尔菲艾斯开始与他争吵，开始指责他苛待殖民地人民，劝说他不要将税收浪费在军备竞争上，甚至提醒他对俄国佬友好一些。彻底的决裂，发生在第二次布尔战争结束前夕。吉尔菲艾斯是和平主义者，他同情南非人，认为拒绝和谈选择进攻南非是一件愚蠢而又虚耗国库的事情。但是作为强硬派一员的莱因哈特却认为不该把南非的控制权让给那些厚颜无耻地盘踞此地的布尔人和他们背后的德国人，能用炮舰解决的外交问题，为什么要和平谈判？双方不欢而散，而最后的结果，则再一次印证吉尔菲艾斯的远见。

 

他们年少时吵过很多次架，通常错在莱因哈特，不过最后都以吉尔菲艾斯包容的微笑结束。但是这一次，吉尔菲艾斯没有低头，他固执地等着莱因哈特自己理解错误。莱因哈特没有道歉。自此以后，他们之间的联系仅剩下在政府办公处偶然碰到时礼貌的寒暄。我不爱他，莱因哈特这么想着，也许我爱着的是这种爱恋在身体里所产生的愉快感受，我爱的是欲望，不是吉尔菲艾斯。红发青年在十年如一日的漫长等待中，偶遇了奥斯卡.罗严塔尔。与莱因哈特吵完架后的吉尔菲艾斯烦躁地坐上马车准备回家，等待车夫的时候，一个矮小的身影来到车厢外，问他要不要买报纸。罗严塔尔瘦小的身躯包裹在一件破烂不堪，脏兮兮的衬衫中，头上戴着灰色的帽子，胳膊下夹着一叠报纸。吉尔菲艾斯瞥见他的异色双瞳，有些诧异。我从未见过自己的父母，瘦小的男孩无所谓地答道，一脸的漫不经心。对于见到秘密的人，还有捕捉到脆弱感情的人，我们不由自主地产生恨意。在那一刻，我们所需要的不是同情，而是重新获得克制我们情绪的能力。吉尔菲艾斯的脑中不由自主地冒出这一段话。

 

十二年前的初夏夜晚，吉尔菲艾斯向罗严塔尔伸出手，问他要不要成为自己的养子，十二年后，吉尔菲艾斯坐在餐桌旁，问他要不要喝葡萄酒。十八岁的罗严塔尔，头发是接近黑色的深棕色，有着贵公子般的美貌与修长的身材，但他给人印象最强烈的地方是那双金银异瞳。自少年时代开始，就有不少女性非常关心他。随着年龄的增长，罗严塔尔青涩的少年气质慢慢地转变为成熟的魅力。年轻的小姐幻想着被他强壮有力的双臂拥入怀中，而中年的贵妇则是想把他埋入胸前。社交场上如鱼得水的罗严塔尔，虽然获得了所有人的青睐，但至今从未追求过任何人。从进入第二次发育期开始，罗严塔尔就察觉了自己对监护人态度上的微妙变化，想彻底拥抱对方的欲望如同一颗种子深深地埋入他的脑里。得知罗严塔尔也进入政府工作之后，莱因哈特不知道出于什么心理，将他调到自己的办公室。爱情以及随之而来的占有与嫉妒会奴役灵魂，至少罗严塔尔一开始是这么想的。但是莱因哈特一心扑在工作中，并没有从他那儿打听过吉尔菲艾斯的消息，为此罗严塔尔只是耸耸肩，不明白对方为什么不干脆地来一次自我解放。

 

“你确定要这么做吗？吉尔菲艾斯男爵在我的印象里一直是正统英国绅士的代表”，唯一知道罗严塔尔小心思的米达麦亚曾问道。

 

罗严塔尔眯着眼睛，手里紧紧握着从黑市上买来的助兴药物，“我内心的煎熬就像一场悲剧，但是广阔的视野可以淡化这种情感。如果我爬得够高，达到一个连罗严克拉姆公爵都无法企及的高度，从那儿往下看，悲剧将不复存在。从他收养我的那一刻起，我就感受到了内心火热的跳动”

 

生活愉快的关键，在于先去选择必要的东西，然后去热爱所选择的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景为一战前夕
> 
> 布尔战争结束于1902年，现在是1914年，长达十二年的冷战

“上次莱因哈特叔叔送了一瓶好酒，我去酒窖里把它拿来吧”，罗严塔尔说完便起身向酒窖走去。吉尔菲艾斯迷惑地坐在客厅中，什么时候莱因哈特大人与罗严塔尔的关系这么好了？记得小时候的罗严塔尔特别不喜欢对方，偶尔在舞会上碰到，罗严塔尔也总是冷着脸，并且拒绝打招呼。莱因哈特大人虽然教养良好，没有表现出怒意，但是吉尔菲艾斯为了双方不那么尴尬，开始在公开场合有意无意地避免自己同对方碰面。

 

不久后，罗严塔尔抱着一瓶红酒回到客厅，女仆已经帮他把木塞拔开。罗严塔尔为监护人和自己分别倒上半杯之后便坐到对方身边，兴趣盎然地看着吉尔菲艾斯小口地品味。气味强烈，最好颜色深一些的液体，至少贩卖药物的商人是这么忠告他的。举杯独饮的监护人有着与平日里大不相同的气质，温柔的蓝色眼睛会变得像日出前含苞待放的铃兰花一般湿润。他看着罗严塔尔的眼神哀伤而又沉寂，不过大部分时间他并不会将自己的注意力放在养子身上。

 

“有些人无法解开他们自身的枷锁，然而却可以救赎他们的朋友”

 

吉尔菲艾斯从自己的沉思中惊醒，抬头看向罗严塔尔，“你怎么会知道？”

 

罗严塔尔放下汤勺，从自己的位子上起身，走到吉尔菲艾斯身后，从背后搂住对方的脖子，嘴唇凑到他的耳边亲昵地蹭了蹭。家里的仆人只有一位管家，一位女仆和一位厨娘。今日管家轮休，而负责伺候晚餐的女仆开饭前就被罗严塔尔打发回去休息。

 

“您想知道首相大人把我调到他那儿的原因吗？”，罗严塔尔咬着监护人的耳垂轻轻地问道。

 

热度带着湿意从被触碰的地方蔓延至全身，吉尔菲艾斯不由自主地颤抖着，十多年未被人触碰的身体渐渐地想起往日绚烂多彩的缠绵与疯狂，他想挣脱对方的怀抱，但是惊讶地发觉自己全身绵软，甚至没有力气抬起手。

 

“他偶尔会同我回忆与您在一起的往事”，罗严塔尔的语调悠然地说道：“您应该看一看他当时的表情，就像悼念墓中的死者，或许你们两位比自己所想象的还要虔诚”

 

“我和莱因哈特大人之间有过约定，那就是抛开对立的政治观点，而彼此亲密。但是我们不谈论，并不代表我们之间不存在理念上的差异，总有一天要面对的。要想跨越不同的政治信仰相拥在一起，实在太难了”，吉尔菲艾斯向后靠在罗严塔尔身上，闭着眼睛。

 

“这就是您时常带我出门旅行的原因吗？”，罗严塔尔问道。

 

“我不希望你变成一个狭隘的人，仅此而已”，吉尔菲艾斯的表情重新变得柔软纯粹。

 

“叔叔，您在我身上倾注那么多心血，是因为想要一个完美的倒影，以此来弥补内心的空隙吗？”

 

吉尔菲艾斯有些困惑地看着黑发青年，“我从未这样想过，你不喜欢我们的相处方式？”

 

“怎么会，我很喜欢”，罗严塔尔捧起吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊，掌心紧贴着对方因为酒精而微微泛红的脸颊，落入陷阱的猎物并没有发觉危险，无辜地看着猎人。罗严塔尔的手滑落至吉尔菲艾斯的腰间，随着动作，红发青年的体温不断升高，全身像一朵艳丽的蔷薇。

 

“不要....这样”，吉尔菲艾斯艰难地开口，“你还没有想明白”

 

罗严塔尔将对方额头上汗湿的头发拨至一边，抵在对方饱满的额头上，“我很确定自己的心意，您瞧，我们周围的火焰是多么热烈。同我一起在烈焰中化为灰烬，再浴火重生吧”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生命中不可承受之轻的片段

“我理解你，我知道你需要什么”，罗严塔尔在耳边轻语。

吉尔菲艾斯感到一只手放在身上，罗严塔尔的手停留在他的衬衫扣子上，示意他自己继续下去，吉尔菲艾斯没有服从，尽管药性已经逐渐消退。从身体深处灼烧的热度侵蚀着吉尔菲艾斯的大脑，混混沌沌中半推半就地去往奔溃的边缘。这样的触感太过于新奇，罗严塔尔给予他的触感似乎消除了他最后的一丝惶恐。缕缕光芒从散发着热气的肉体上飘出，吉尔菲艾斯任由着感官刺激肉体，随着罗严塔尔的动作向上攀爬。他把自己的身体送入了那个世界，但是态度却暧昧不清，拒绝对它负任何责任，他既不反抗也不协助罗严塔尔越发粗暴的顶弄，于是脱离而出游离在世间的灵魂宣布它不能饶恕这一切但是决意保持中立。

直到罗严塔尔用他那有力的双臂将自己拥入怀中，一遍一遍地叫着自己的名字，吉尔菲艾斯突然感到身下开始违背意志地变得湿润无比，后悔夹着着些许惧意仿佛夏日的沼泽，将他拖入深渊。

紧闭着的嘴唇中泄出微弱的泣音，罗严塔尔舔去对方眼角的湿润。黑发青年不断回想起那位坐在马车中，使他忘记了以往生活中任何人的他。他既非情人，亦非伴侣，他是一个被放在树蜡涂覆的草筐里的孩子，顺着水漂来他的床榻之岸。他睡着了，罗严塔尔跪在他的床边，见他烧得呼吸急促，微微呻吟。他用脸贴往吉尔菲艾斯的脸，轻声安慰他，直到他睡着。一会儿，他觉得对方呼吸正常了，脸庞无意识地轻轻起伏，间或触着他的脸。罗严塔尔闻到了他无意识间散发的一种气息，吸着那股味道，如同自己吞饮着对方身体的爱欲。刹那间，他又幻想着自己与他在一起已有漫漫岁月，而现在他正行将死去。黑发青年突然清楚地意识到自己不能死在他之后，得躺在他身边，与他一同赴死。他挨着他的头，把脸埋在枕头里。

第二天早晨，吉尔菲艾斯醒来时，罗严塔尔正抱着他的腰，规律的呼吸从他嘴里吐出。红发青年轻轻地下床，吩咐管家在一个小时后叫醒罗严塔尔便便乘坐马车前往外交部大楼。刚走进办公室，吉尔菲艾斯发现巴尔.奥贝斯坦已经在那儿等他了。

“真是难得，向来严谨的外交部助理次长也会迟到”

吉尔菲艾斯抱歉地笑了笑，将自己的外套和帽子交给秘书，“对不起，家里出了一点意外”

“你的养子，奥斯卡.罗严塔尔作为政府的一名乙级文员，有时候他的言行举止着实让人惊诧”，奥贝斯坦接过米索不达米亚的报告，一边浏览一边说道。

“我会让他注意的”

奥贝斯坦放下手中的报告，抬头面无表情地看着吉尔菲艾斯，示意他坐下，接着说道：“有消息说萨拉热窝的刺客，曾在贝尔格莱德，也就是塞尔维亚首都受过训练，而那个组织自称黑手社”

“黑手社..”，吉尔菲艾斯在脑里搜索着这个名字，“我记得黑手社和塞尔维亚情报处有关联，带头的似乎都是恐怖分子，我觉得塞尔维亚首相或者内阁根本不知情”

“奥地利应该也知道这些”

“根据我们截获的情报，恐怕是的”

“很好，这意味着他们已经有了心理准备，但是奥地利官方还没有任何反应吗？”

“没有”

“你觉得这是怎么回事？”，奥贝斯坦问道。

吉尔菲艾斯思考了一会后说道：“我认为奥地利和塞尔维亚政府已经开始私下交涉，试图自己解决问题，不过我们最好多听听德国的口风而非奥地利”

“现如今奥利地做什么都是柏林说了算”，奥贝斯坦接过话，眼神不由自主地飘落到办公室一角的板球棍上。

吉尔菲艾斯随着奥贝斯坦的视线望去，“下午有一个板球聚会，亲王利赫诺夫斯基上周邀请我参加”

“板球能教我们人生的许多道理，而亲王喜爱板球”，奥贝斯坦起身朝里间走去。

板球聚会在一片开阔的草坪上举行，年轻人们愉快地挥霍汗水，细致地计算对手扔来的球，随着清脆的敲击声，场外的观众们发出阵阵欢呼。吉尔菲艾斯穿着白色西装，头上戴着小巧的草帽，从放着茶点的桌上拿起一杯红茶，他身边的英俊中年人正是刚从德国回来的亲王利赫诺夫斯基。

“很高兴见到你回来，麦克斯”，吉尔菲艾斯一边说着一边将手里的另一杯红茶递给对方，“我们绕着场边走走吧”

“奥地利的沉默让我感到安心，巴尔干毕竟是一个火药桶，你认为呢？”，吉尔菲艾斯问道。

“我同意”，亲王双手插在裤兜里，微笑着答道。

“啊，第二个好球了！”，吉尔菲艾斯看着击球手完美的一击，不禁发出赞叹。

“如果你不介意的话，我们可以做一个推演。如果奥地利决定惩罚塞尔维亚，你觉得会发生什么？你认为俄罗斯会帮助塞尔维亚吗？”，亲王开口。

“可能吧，你知道俄罗斯向来希望建立一个属于斯拉夫人的王国，她对塞尔维亚人抱着深深的同情”

“如果那样，法国会被俄罗斯拖入浑水，英国会不会支持法国？”

“是的，我们和法国还有俄罗斯都有协议”，吉尔菲艾斯说道。

“不用太顾虑，这只是推测”，亲王眨眨眼睛。

“你说的对”，吉尔菲艾斯走回点心桌，拿起一小块草莓点心放入嘴中。


	4. Chapter 4

罗严塔尔睁开眼睛，舒服地长呼一口气，与吉尔菲艾斯交融的感觉比原来所想象的还要令人兴奋。昨晚的激情只是为了帮助养父走出人生的死胡同吗？恐怕不是。没有人做任何事是完全为了他人，所有的行动都是自我中心的，所有的服务都是利己的，所有的爱都是自私的。所谓心理学，不过是用艰涩的说法，来解释生活中浅显易懂的简单道理。

 

刚从国王学院毕业两年，就在内阁这个伟大的独立王国中当上了乙级文员的罗严塔尔，昂首挺胸，意气风发地踏入办公室。他的办公室就在总理办公室的外面，无论谁来拜访，都是罗严塔尔先行招待。用一句话来概括他如今的处境，那就是虽然不是拳击手，但靠近拳击台。他的工作除了整理会议记录，书写报告和备忘录之外，还包含了无条件倾听总理阁下的内心剖白。当然，他只需做到闭嘴聆听，末了点头就行了，罗严克拉姆公爵不喜欢同别人探讨他的私事，就算对方口风很紧也不行。

 

下午四点，外交部长巴尔.奥贝斯坦来到首相办公室，罗严塔尔端着精致的白瓷茶壶和茶杯走进会议室。

 

“奥贝斯坦，下院有权知道事实”，莱因哈特坐在扶手椅中，手里拿着一份关于波斯的报告书。

 

“当然。不过眼下，我只想把消息控制在小圈子里”，奥贝斯坦站在窗帘前，背对着莱因哈特答道。

 

“请问您需要一颗糖还是两颗？”，罗严塔尔端着方糖罐子问道。

 

“两颗”，奥贝斯坦上前接过茶杯。

 

“下院会想知道到底发生了什么”，莱因哈特亲自加了些牛奶，修长的手指握着勺子，缓慢地在杯中顺时针打着转。

 

“后座议员总是要求公开透明，还有其他的陈词滥调，比如民主外交政策”，奥贝斯坦的语调没什么变化，不过他的言辞却饱含讽刺的意味。

 

“罗严塔尔，你怎么想？”，莱因哈特突然问道。

 

正准备开门的罗严塔尔转过身，金银异瞳闪过一丝光芒，“我记得前不久人们还把民主当笑话听”

 

莱因哈特浅浅地笑了，叠起双腿，金色长发随着他的动作晃动。首相阁下是一位不折不扣的美男子，有时候民众们甚至觉得他比王室成员们还要高贵典雅。当他们一起出现在公众视线里时，人们的眼睛会不由自主地被莱因哈特吸引。

 

奥贝斯坦继续道：“为了讨好大众而进行公开透明的外交，你能想象会是什么后果？我们是外科医生，只有我们知道如何正确使用手术刀”

 

罗严塔尔心里翻了个白眼，多么傲慢的见解。明面上他依旧表现得很谦恭，略微弯腰之后便从房内退出。

 

当夜，再一次来到吉尔菲艾斯房间的罗严塔尔将对方推到柔软的织物上。吉尔菲艾斯的表现比起昨夜要自然不少，主动舒展身体方便罗严塔尔的动作。当黑夜的交响曲最终进入终章时，罗严塔尔抱着全身汗湿的吉尔菲艾斯，趴在他耳边将今日的见闻说给他听。

 

“凯撒看待战争的角度就像一个孩子，他只知道锡士兵沙盘，制服，海军信号还有军团颜色这些无关紧要的东西。对于真正的战争，他不仅一无所知，而且非常畏惧”，吉尔菲艾斯声音沙哑地说着。

 

罗严塔尔为他端来一杯水润喉，他轻柔地按摩着养父经不起太大折腾的腰部，“凯撒威廉二世，维多利亚女王的长孙，出生时被惊慌的助产士硬拽出来，从而导致左臂无力，胡子直指苍穹，如同所有地位高贵的人一样脾气古怪，反复无常。虽然同您去了许多次德国，我还是捉摸不透这个人，他就像一个谜团。不过照您的意思，我们要把他当孩子一样对待吗？”

 

“某种意义上来说，是的。凯撒和费迪南大公是非常要好的朋友，他们经常打猎，很难想象他不会报复塞尔维亚。只有做出出兵的态度来恐吓德国，他才可能看得懂我们的意思”

 

“您认为外交部长会听取您的谏言吗？”，罗严塔尔拨弄着养父如红宝石般璀璨的红发。

 

“不好说”，吉尔菲艾斯撑着头，“奥贝斯坦从未去过德国。不过他也没去过奥地利或者俄罗斯，但是至今为止我们与那两个国家的合作还是很愉快的”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山多尔的作品之一，烛烬里关于爱与背叛的桥段
> 
> 我感觉写成了一个人准备move on，另一个人死揪着不放的狗血桥段

首先察觉到罗严塔尔微妙变化的是莱因哈特，他总是准时下班，隔天又踩着点来上班。莱因哈特有一次甚至在对方递给他文件时，不经意地瞥见他脖根靠近锁骨的位置有几道淡淡的红痕。处在热恋期的罗严塔尔好像身上有着使不完的精力，他散发出的荷尔蒙与青春的气息不自觉地充溢整个空间，让首相办公室都变得更有活力起来。生命的内容不是别的，而是那股有一天打动了我们的内心和灵魂，之后永远燃烧到死的激情。

 

除了对此有些好奇，想要一探究竟是哪位名花博得了罗严塔尔欢心的财政部长缪拉，其余的人不是不感兴趣，就是早已猜测到结局。莱因哈特拨弄着手上的戒指，因为他知道所有的可能性，所以他能预算一切，无论好事坏事，他都毫无期待....这就是令人厌烦的衰老，衰老让他失去了生活的激情。随着年龄的增长，他对于一切开始慢慢变得那么明白，逐渐懂得万事万物背后的真谛。曾经百思不得其解的原因，也在某一个波澜不惊的午后被他意外地窥见答案，他与吉尔菲艾斯并不是不再相爱，只是欲望退却之后，灵魂重新变得空洞。服从他人比支配自己要容易得多，然而无论是吉尔菲艾斯还是莱因哈特，没人愿意乖乖地听从对方的意见。他曾希望吉尔菲艾斯理解自己。最后的事实证明希望是灾祸中最糟糕的一个，因为它延长了折磨的期限。周围的一切都是如此可怕、乏味地周而复始，当一个人知道杯子什么也不是，只是杯子而已的时候，衰老的阴霾已然降临。在那一秒，莱因哈特发觉自己其实什么也不是，不管他做什么，也只是个人而已，一个凡夫俗子。

 

日子就在莱因哈特的自嘲中度过，直到三星期后，他注意到罗严塔尔手上的戒指。那是年少时莱因哈特送给吉尔菲艾斯的礼物，他亲自设计的款式，整个欧洲独一无二，无人能复制。吉尔菲艾斯从未摘下这枚戒指，在长达十二年的沉默中，这枚戒指成了莱因哈特唯一的慰藉，如同风中摇曳的烛光。现在，它被一个本不该拥有它的人占为己有，甚至在他面前耀武扬威。时间的炼狱从记忆中吸走了所有的怨恨，却仍旧保留了些许愤怒。这是人类应该面对的挑战，总有一天人们要失去他们自己的所爱。不能忍受这点的人，不值得可怜，因为他不是完整的人。希尔德的话在莱因哈特耳畔响起。但是如果一个人付出了自己青年时代所有的忠实信赖与中年时代所有的自我牺牲，最终抱着盲目、绝对、丰沛的牺牲的信任向另一个人付出了人类之间所能够付出的一切，结果发现另一个人早已决定离他而去，他有没有权利愤怒和报复呢？如果愤怒，如果报复，那个欺骗并抛弃他的人是否曾是他真正的朋友？

 

我见过和平，见过战争，见过贫困，见过荣华，见过你的胆怯和我的傲慢，见过战斗与谈判。但是在生命的深处，我们所有行为的意义，还是这种与某人的纠葛，或者说激情。

 

莱因哈特清楚地记得与吉尔菲艾斯纠缠的每一个夜晚，德国林间的小木屋，维也纳的别墅以及泰晤士河畔的阳台。每到最愉悦的时刻，吉尔菲艾斯会抱着他，将自己柔软的唇瓣贴上他的。汗水交融，肉体缠绕，在那一刻，他们仿佛合二为一，就好像他们原本就是一体的。记忆过滤了一切，在十年或二十年后莱因哈特发觉自己对吉尔菲艾斯的记忆并不曾发生任何变化：初次相遇时对方温润的笑容，争吵时那迸射亮光的蓝色眼睛以及悲伤时低垂下的眼帘。他喜欢抚摸吉尔菲艾斯的头发，喜欢将他压在身下，喜欢他克制而又急于宣泄的声音。他喜欢和吉尔菲艾斯还有姐姐待在一起，维也纳金色的山庄里，他们三人在那里曾一起度过了许多白天，甚至夜晚。虽然所有人的记忆都会因为时光的推移而变得模糊，但是总有一天，从哪里射来的一束光线，能让我们再次看到某张面孔，尽管他已经变得陌生无比。莱因哈特可以反思自己的错误，可以容忍二人感情的逝去，但是他不能原谅吉尔菲艾斯背叛他们曾经拥有的美好。

 

“罗严克拉姆公爵，请不要这样”，吉尔菲艾斯穿着燕尾服参加晚宴，却被莱因哈特推入洗手间，并从背后反锁了门。

 

听着吉尔菲艾斯疏离的话语，莱因哈特没有像往日一般礼貌地拉开距离。相反，他上前将对方压倒在洗手台上，鼻尖蹭着吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊。

 

“我说过不喜欢你那么称呼我，吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特低沉的声音传入吉尔菲艾斯的耳畔。

 

吉尔菲艾斯的手肘撑着身后的台子，有些艰难地开口道：“我以为您会想换个地方和我讨论奥地利政府今日下发的最后通牒”

 

“我想和你讨论这个”，莱因哈特举起吉尔菲艾斯的左手，上面空空如也。

 

“我们之间已经无话可谈了，莱因哈特大人”

 

“为什么我送你的戒指在罗严塔尔手上，你们的关系已经这么亲密无间？”

 

吉尔菲艾斯沉默着。同罗严塔尔的纠缠让他全身燃尽，本以为这是自我毁灭的前兆，谁曾想在旧日生命的灰烬上，他又重新建立起了一个新的自我。为了斩断与过去的联系，今早他选择退下了佩戴了整整十七年的戒指，并把它放到床头柜上，他并没有把戒指交给罗严塔尔。

 

“一旦某种感情，某种激情充满一个人的心灵，除了激情之外，复仇总是会从这样的篝火深处冒出青烟，燃起烬火。您只想将自己的意愿强加给我，哪怕得不到任何类似温情、礼貌、友好或者耐心的回报”，吉尔菲艾斯淡淡地说着，“您恨我”

 

莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼眸扫向吉尔菲艾斯，金发落在对方的胸前，“是啊，我恨你。我心中的情感是如此强烈，简直就跟我爱你一样”

 

“我已经不再伤心了，莱因哈特大人。也许我们以后可以继续愉快地合作，让这样的感情过去吧”，吉尔菲艾斯抚上莱因哈特白皙的脸颊，直直地看着他说道。

 

“不”，莱因哈特猛地贴上吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇，用力地啃噬着。吉尔菲艾斯的反应还和以前一样，没有任何反抗。随着莱因哈特的深入，吉尔菲艾斯身上的温度开始上升。分开时，两人之间还连着细细的银丝，莱因哈特的膝盖感受着吉尔菲艾斯的变化。

 

“你无法拒绝我，吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特的膝盖顶着对方有感觉的部位，“当一个人想打死另一个人时，之前肯定发生了许多事。不只是子弹上膛，然后举起枪口”

 

语毕，莱因哈特在吉尔菲艾斯包含着深深无奈的视线中拉开门。

 

吉尔菲艾斯被留在洗手间，他做了好几个深呼吸，慢慢地平复被往日记忆所勾起的感觉。看一间屋子和屋里的陈设有两种方式，一种像是第一次发现什么，另一种像是告别什么。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除了社会经济殖民地问题，一战前国家的关系：
> 
> 1.法国因为普法战争的原因，和俄国签订条约，一旦德国整啥幺蛾子，他们两个要互相帮助，东西夹击
> 
> 2.德国为了抗衡法国和俄国，先和奥地利形成利益联盟。其次，他们制定了The Schliffen Plan，东西作战，主要策略为快攻，先搞法国，再整俄国，默认可以迅速通过比利时进入法国
> 
> 3.英国和俄罗斯在亚洲殖民地多有摩擦，为了阿富汗还有印度的利益，他们签订条约，会帮助俄国。同时，为了确保英吉利海峡的安全，英国和法国有条约，内容大致是英国的海军会保护海峡安全，法国的保护地中海，但是一旦法国被卷入纷争，英国得去帮忙，不过英法相爱相杀那么多年，原则性问题时通常立场一致
> 
> 4.巴尔干半岛在地中海附近，俄国一直想要一个常年不会冻结的港口来训练海军，再加上塞尔维亚人好像是斯拉夫人种，塞尔维亚对俄国不仅有战略意义，还有一种近似兄弟情谊的感情在里面。就像奥地利和德意志感情好，有一部原因也是因为人种文化相似。
> 
> 5.最后没想到中立国比利时骨头这么硬，愣是把德国的战略计划拖慢了

在遥远的萨拉热窝警察局，奥地利人已经抓到了刺客普林西普，他和他可怜的同志们仍然梦想建立一个更美好的塞尔维亚。男孩们坦白曾在贝尔格莱德接受过射击训练，并且每人都获得了一支装在专用小箱子里的左轮手枪。奥地利认为塞尔维亚支持了他们的刺杀行动并且下发了一份令整个欧洲震惊的最后通牒。如果满足奥地利的要求，意味着塞尔维亚政府必须彻底放弃国家主权。

 

自大公遇刺后整整三周，哈布斯堡皇室才终于腾出时间调查该事件。奥地利人不匆不忙，和从前一样软弱又颓废，可她的报复心，让大家吓了一跳。塞尔维亚政府需要对任何煽动反奥地利情绪的报纸采取镇压措施；必须禁止所有泛塞尔维亚文化协会；必须重写学校教材，删除任何针对皇室的负面言论；要求奥地利本国官员拥有在塞尔维亚监管反奥地利态势的权利。最后通牒只给了塞尔维亚政府四十八个小时的思考时间，奥地利的做法完全把塞尔维亚当做他们的一个附属小国。

 

下午，奥贝斯坦将三位大使叫到自己的办公室，他们分别是德国大使利赫诺夫斯基亲王，俄国大使本肯多夫伯爵以及奥地利大使曼斯多夫伯爵。

 

“阁下，你把这场巴尔干危机想得太简单了”，吉尔菲艾斯望着远去的三位大使说道。

 

奥贝斯坦没有说话，将桌上的报告收起，示意吉尔菲艾斯继续说下去。

 

“亲王在德国的立场有些微妙，首相贝特曼.霍尔维格和凯撒并不信任他，他的意见也许不能正确地反应柏林对此事的态度。如果我们一味地延续以往调停者的态度，坐在海峡的一端喝着茶，欣赏对岸的纷争，那么局势将会变得不可收拾。”

 

“令人惊讶，我以为你并不喜欢武力”

 

吉尔菲艾斯依旧恭敬地答道：“想要保持欧洲的平衡以此来避免战争，我们需要作出威胁出兵的姿态，这样德国方面会因为顾忌英国的武力介入而放弃计划。一旦德国正式介入巴尔干，您该明白后果，整个欧洲会被拖进去，无人幸免”

 

终于收拾完报告的奥贝斯坦抬头意味深长地看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯，“为什么碰到德国的问题，你总是表现得与平时不同，也许因为你是一个理智的人”

 

“或者因为我出生在德国？”，吉尔菲艾斯接过话。

 

奥贝斯坦找了一张沙发坐下，手揉着太阳穴慢慢说道：“你也许误会了什么。不过，这些年外交部打造了一套精致巧妙的外交机制。虽然它不是那么完美，但是能保证和平。谁动邪念就会被抓住，不守规则的则会被整个欧洲大陆排斥。从今早之后，我们就只有一个目标，就是促成利益相关的国家进行协商，让机制充分运作，就像曾经一样”

 

话已至此，吉尔菲艾斯不想再多说什么，目送奥贝斯坦离开。

 

晚宴之后，吉尔菲艾斯回到家，罗严塔尔在卧室中等他，手上拿着吉尔菲艾斯傍晚留在家中的文件。

 

吉尔菲艾斯制止了罗严塔尔解开衬衫的举动，“为什么戴我的戒指？”

 

罗严塔尔摘下手上的戒指，抬起吉尔菲艾斯的手指，将那枚戒指套在他的手上。他们两个都没有说话，吉尔菲艾斯在惊讶中感受着全身力量的汹涌，而罗严塔尔就像一位虔诚的信徒，脸上庄重严肃。

 

“请不要逃避，我从未想过改变您”，罗严塔尔将对方拥入怀中，“哪怕您对我来说非常重要，哪怕您是我最亲密的爱人”

 

一个人最终会用他的一生回答那些比较重要的问题。你曾经是谁？你曾经对什么忠诚和不忠？你曾对什么，曾对谁勇敢或懦弱过？这些提问，人们尽力回答，要么诚实，要么撒谎，不过这些并不重要。重要的是，最终用整个生命做出回答。


	7. Chapter 7

“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么在这里？”，刚结束内阁会议的莱因哈特惊讶地看着站在他办公室外的红发男人，整整十二年，吉尔菲艾斯从没有主动找过他。

 

“请给我们一些空间”，吉尔菲艾斯对罗严塔尔说道。

 

门在两人的背后被轻轻关上。

 

“我擅自主张，带了一瓶艾伯灵葡萄酒来”，吉尔菲艾斯举起手中的酒瓶向桌上的酒杯中倒入泛着金色的液体并将其中一杯递给莱因哈特，“这个酒的年份，或许您还记得。是在1897年安妮罗杰小姐，您还有我相识的那年采摘的葡萄。安妮罗杰小姐在她庄园的地下室里，储藏了满满一窖，用那一年的葡萄酒纪念那一天。年份虽然不是很久，但几乎是我们一半的人生。前些天，安妮罗小姐给我寄了四瓶，说是突然想起来请我们两个品尝一番”

 

莱因哈特举起杯子，将里面的液体一饮而尽，接着他说道：“曾经有过一个我们值得为之生，为之死的世界。这个世界灭亡了。新的世界与我无关，这就是我所能说的一切”

 

“对我来说，这个世界依旧存在，即使在现实中已经消亡。它还在，因为我向它许下过誓言，这就是我所能说的一切”，吉尔菲艾斯也将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

 

“我以为你会认同我的观点，什么令你改变了主意？”，莱因哈特问道。

 

“沙皇尼古拉斯二世两天前下令调动军队前往奥地利国境，而今天上午凯撒下令德国军队迎战俄罗斯军队，之后法国军队也开始了调动。很遗憾，奥贝斯坦的调停失败了，欧洲大陆的战争在所难免”，吉尔菲艾斯像是转移话题般说道。

 

“今早英格兰银行行长沃尔特.坎利夫爵士和财政大臣缪拉一起来到外交部，他们想告诉奥贝斯坦爵士一旦英国参战会带来怎样致命的后果。整个金融界认为作为贸易大国，英国的经济会遭到致命打击，贸易活动也会严重受挫。不少人认为我们最好置身事外，做个诚实可信的中间人，趁着欧洲大陆的混乱赚个盆钵满。凯尔.哈尔蒂和他背后的社会主义者们宣称欧洲大战将是整个文明的终结”，吉尔菲艾斯像是没看见莱因哈特的脸色一点点沉下去，语速飞快地说道。

 

“你在警告我大不列颠打不起仗吗？”

 

“早在奥贝斯坦爵士同法国签订协议时我就提出过被拖入全面战争的风险”，吉尔菲艾斯放下酒杯，走到莱因哈特面前，“协议确实符合我国利益，但是代价太大”

 

“现在不是讨论法国的问题，你想让我对外宣布英国决定违约，让比利时自生自灭是不是？1839年的条约中，英国发誓要保护比利时的主权，不需要我重申比利时的战略意义吧。还是说在你的眼里，白纸黑字的条约不值得我们遵守，难道迄今为止所有的外交策略都白费力气。布尔战争中你驳斥我的论点，大炮和军舰不能解决所有问题。就是为了防止无意义的战争，我才致力于建设大英帝国的外交机器，你难道不明白！”

 

吉尔菲艾斯蹲下身体，看着深陷在沙发中的莱因哈特，轻轻地说道：“文字当然有它的意义，我没有否认这一点，但是不当的承诺会给我们上百万的国民带来可怕的后果。我们可以坐在这里谈论遵守约定是一件多么光荣和伟大的事情，我们可以吹嘘自己是国际法的监护人而德国就是一个卑鄙的民族。但是请您再好好想想，想想您的骄矜可能带来的后果。我们已经有几个世纪没有打过大规模的战役了，自然也忘记了战争的可怕。正因为如此，我们才变得盲目轻率。如果两支装备同样精良的百万大军狭路相逢，一方要付出什么样的代价才能击败另一方呢？没人知道，将军们也不知道，哪怕他们假装像知道一样。这场灾难将会持续数年，这是一场没有胜者的战争。巨大的流血牺牲，最终仍旧一无所获”

 

“听你所说，好像如果袖手旁观，任由比利时苦苦哀求，就不有灾难发生似的。政治灾难，道德灾难，还有我们的名誉呢？我们要牺牲所有的朋友和利益，仅仅为了保全自己。欧洲战争结束之后摆在我们面前的又会是什么呢？伤痕累累的大陆，人间地狱，只有英国没事，受伤的只是我们的邻国。你想要重蹈覆辙，就像当年光荣革命后，整个欧洲大陆仇视我们一样吗？等到了那个时候，还怎么推行政策，作为一个贸易国家，没有国际支持，我们会损失更多”

 

“莱因哈特大人，您是否为凯撒决定入侵比利时的消息而感到喜悦？”

 

莱因哈特捧起吉尔菲艾斯的脸，直直地看着对方，“我在你眼里，是一个会满足于爱国激情的人吗？”

 

“莱因哈特大人...”

 

“吉尔菲艾斯，没有哪种感情关系要比男人之间的友谊变冷，变凉更令人忧伤绝望。我们既不想让对方做出牺牲，也不要求他付出温柔。我们一无所有，只想维持一个无言的盟约。哪怕只有这一刻，你都无法理解我吗？”

 

“莱因哈特大人，现在我必须告诉你一个我曾经不肯相信，对自己否认，但在罗严塔尔的帮助下才慢慢知道的事实。我必须告诉你这个可怕的，令人诧异的发现。我们现在也是，而且永远会是朋友。你在我心里杀死了什么，毁掉了我的生活，但你始终是我的爱人，没有任何力量能够改变人与人之间的关系。我思念您，正如同您思念我一样”

 

吉尔菲艾斯搂住莱因哈特的脖子，整个人靠在对方的怀里，继续说道：“我十分害怕和恐惧祖国的猖獗行为，他们会占领布鲁塞尔，巴黎，英吉利海峡的沿岸。我不愿意看到欧洲大陆被一个崇尚铁血的军事集权国家统治。我在意比利时吗？当然，我为她感到担心。她有自己的主权，而这个并不能被其他人随意抹杀，不能因为侵略者过于强大就无视她的权利。我在意国际法吗？是的，国际法有它存在的意义，我们不能因为一时的利益而放弃尊重这部由各国参与修订的法案。德国入侵比利时彻底改变了我的想法，我会站在您的身边”

 

首相阁下听着吉尔菲艾斯的话，内心就像被热水冲刷的冰块，眼角不禁溢出温热的液体。更加用力地抱紧吉尔菲艾斯的腰，莱因哈特仿佛要将对方揉进自己的身体里一样，感受着久违的畅快。心中压抑的东西被瞬间冲刷得一干二净，不管什么事情，终归有一天会时机成熟，公开答案。

 

良久之后，莱因哈特伏在吉尔菲艾斯的耳畔，轻轻说道：“对不起”

 

吉尔菲艾斯用力地吻上莱因哈特，在那一刻，他们之间的激情死灰复燃。他们互相扯着双方的衬衫，拉开碍事的拉链，浓稠一团的空气将两人紧紧地黏在一起，已到中年的男人们再一次品尝年少时的冲动，如同蒸发的烈酒，就连毛孔都舒服得彻底张开。

 

不管怎么说，最终你还是回来了，因为你别无选择。我一直在等你，因为我也别无选择。我们都很清楚，我们的重逢，将是我们的终结，生命的终结，一切的终结。


	8. Chapter 8

“叔叔，我想告诉您一件事”，罗严塔尔慢慢地走近望着窗外的吉尔菲艾斯。

 

“我总喜欢在夏日的傍晚观赏窗外的景色，它给我一种无法言说的安慰，如果可以的话，我希望这样的生活可以一直持续下去，这样的欧洲能够永恒不变。人们总说人生最美好的时期是青年时代，无限的活力，无限的青春”，吉尔菲艾斯惆怅地看着窗外的路灯亮起，“你知道吗，很快整个欧洲将会陷入黑暗之中，再无明灯，而在我们的有生之年可能不会再次见到光明”

 

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔”

 

“我们谁也无法从这场战争中全身而退，伤痕累累，满目疮痍。到头来，一切都变得简简单单。所有的一切，过去和过去可能发生过的一切，所有曾经的事实，将变得比尘埃和灰烬还轻，最终随风消逝”

 

半明半暗中，吉尔菲艾斯仿佛置身于道路的尽头。挣扎，动摇，哀求，无数的情感交织碰撞在一起，雪白的烟雾随之升起，又消散于空中。悼亡人站在河边，悲伤地看着一只只小船随着河水流向远方，想做什么却又无能为力。一个时代结束了，我们的时代结束了。

 

“你想参军”，吉尔菲艾斯突然说道。

 

罗严塔尔笑了，不是他惯有的冷笑，而是发自内心的浅笑，“人们一辈子都在为某件事做着准备。既然来到这世上，就尽可能做一些不平凡的事”

 

吉尔菲艾斯没有试图劝阻罗严塔尔，这是没有意义的。罗严塔尔有自己的人生，自己的选择，自己的考虑。他上前握住罗严塔尔的手，就像小时候带着那个瘦小的孩子回家一样紧紧地握住对方，“人有能力承受一切。你让我看到了极限，看到了生活的意义。活着回来”

 

罗严塔尔没有说什么，他只是用力地回握养父略微冰凉的手掌，最后一次感受对方的体温。

 

“答应我，罗严塔尔”，吉尔菲艾斯再一次说道。

 

罗严塔尔半跪下，将自己的嘴唇印在对方的手背，“为您，千千万万遍”。

 

完

 

吐槽：

啊啊啊啊，最后还是写成了披着罗吉皮的莱吉。


End file.
